


Poetic Expression of Hate

by BenvolioPontmercy



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Community: poetry_fiction, Cutting, Fear, Loss, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pain, Poetry, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenvolioPontmercy/pseuds/BenvolioPontmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my E/R rambling that happens to be in the form of poems this time. Lots of hurt stuff, but I'm trying to make it happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, there might be more coming. Not sure. I love poetry, so if this has a good reception I'll write some more. As always, kudos, bookmark, comment!

Kiss me, and I will cry  
The tears will be of joy  
And yet you will think  
That you have hurt me

You cannot hurt me  
Only I can hurt myself  
Late nights all alone  
Clutching my razor

Recent nights are spent  
Wishing you were mine  
Fearing you might leave  
At any given moment

It is a realistic thought  
People like to leave me  
They all realize how  
Fully messed up I am

There is no hope of  
My giving it up for you  
No matter how much  
I love you it’ll be there

I can’t leave the bottle  
I can’t leave the razor  
I can’t leave you because  
I love you, my Apollo

You kissed me once  
And I cried in joy  
Yet you realized that  
You had to leave me

My Apollo left me


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically the last poem, just from Enjolras's point of view. (I may or may not have cheated and reused a poem I wrote about my girlfriend, swapping out "lesbian" for "gay" and adding the last verse... I assure you my GF and I do in fact love each other!)

As we kiss the blood is not forgotten  
His lips touch mine and I feel it  
It is a wetness on my neck  
Wherever his wrist has touched

As we kiss the shame is not forgotten  
His parents would not approve  
And I am sure mine would not either  
Two men cannot love each other

As we kiss my secrets are not forgotten  
I still wonder why I told him of my past  
Anybody else would hate me for it  
Then again, his secrets are even worse

As we kiss his father is not forgotten  
With his harsh words that make him cry  
His words cause the blood and drinking  
If I could, I would kill him for his words

As we kiss the world seems a little better  
Our secrets are almost forgotten  
For a second we are not two gays  
Just two people who are in love

After we kissed the world returned  
We knew we could never be together  
We are in fact just two more gays  
And I realized I didn't even feel love

I'm sorry, but I don't love you, Grantaire.


	3. Chapter 3

Grantaire to Enjolras:

In life  
In death  
Over think  
Everything  
We kiss  
You leave  
In fear  
Of the  
Future  
It's a  
Scary  
Thought for  
You to  
Process  
'Jolras  
I love  
You but  
Your mind  
Controls  
You


	4. Chapter 4

Enjolras to Grantaire:

You drink  
You smoke  
You cut  
Until  
Blood flows  
I can't  
Live with  
The guilt  
Of the  
thought that  
This is  
My fault  
Too much  
Fear is  
Bad but  
Mine is  
Helpful  
It shows  
When we  
Have gone  
Too far  
With our  
Love


	5. Chapter 5

Enjolras and R  
Love in death, never in life  
They die together


	6. Chapter 6

Betrayal seems to follow  
Love wherever it goes  
It haunts the Innocent and  
Tortures the Guilty


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK MOTHERFUCKERS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Enjolras pov. Sorry my return is a short poem, but hey, at least I'm back, right?

Tears  
Crying  
Why are you crying?

Hurt  
Pain  
Why did I hurt you?

Razor  
Bottle  
Why do you hurt me?

Screaming  
Fighting  
Why am I crying?


End file.
